<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Flights Are Delayed by amairylle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148805">All Flights Are Delayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle'>amairylle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Coping with Covid-19, Deal With It, Everyone is a dumbass, Fluff, Humor, It's been a long march and this is how i'm coping., M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix hauls the bags around the corner and gags. The alley smells like piss and refuse and cigarette smoke, and his mask only does so much. Best to get this over with as soon as possible. He zeroes in on the dumpster—there’s even one for the recycling—hefts his first bag up over his head, and shoves it into the darkness.</p><p>“You know we have a trash room, right?” says a silky voice, way too close to his left shoulder.</p><p>“SIX FEET!” Felix yells, and swings his second trash bag directly into Silky-smooth’s ribs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvix Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the honor of working with <a href="https://twitter.com/Bringmemisery/status/1299146308960182274">Misery</a> in the Sylvix Big Bang! She made some adorable art of Sylvain and Felix playing Animal Crossing together, and I love it so much! Please go give it some love!</p><p>Huge thanks also to Isa, Kira, and Mal, who edited this, held my hand while I panicked, and beat me with a stick until the words fell out, respectively.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix’s plans for spring semester change, as his life often does, in an instant that he’d been putting off for several weeks.</p><p>See, unlike Rodrigue, Felix doesn’t subscribe to CNN or BBC or any of the other eighteen papers the old man gets in his inbox every morning; and unlike Rodrigue, Felix doesn’t bother keeping up with any global events that affect the family corporation; and unlike Rodrigue, Felix would much rather go to fencing practice or go for a run or lift some weights than talk on the phone for several hours. No one could blame him! This semester is kicking his ass! He doesn’t have time to play therapist for Rodrigue, who won’t stop trying to tell him the news from central China twice a day, every damn day.</p><p>But by the time Felix looks up from his 19th Century History midterm and turns his phone back on, Garreg Mach university is kicking all the students out of the dorms, and the few flights left have been booked.</p><p>Fourteen missed calls. Fuck.</p><p>“You can’t stay there,” Rodrigue implores over the phone. “I’ll book you a bus ticket. Are the trains still running? I’ll drive out and get you if you need me to, you just have to ask.”</p><p>“You can’t get here by car before they kick me out,” Felix grumbles, already scrolling through Airbnb and apologizing to his bank account. “And I’m not going to put myself in a tin can with other people for ten hours. I can figure something out, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Felix, I know you can but—”</p><p>“Is that Felix?” Dimitri’s voice is tinny and faint. “Has Garreg Mach closed as well?”</p><p>Felix pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why is the Boar with you?”</p><p>“Don’t call him that. Felix, I’m putting you on speaker.” There’s a couple of beeps and a small thunk. “Yes, Dima, they close the dorms tomorrow. He has to be out by noon. I could get there if I drive overnight, Felix, please let me—”</p><p>“I said it was fine! I’ll figure it out,” Felix snaps.</p><p>There’s a little too much silence from the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Rodrigue, if Felix is amenable, he may stay in my apartment.?” Dimitri offers cautiously. “Traveling will not be safe for the foreseeable future, and I have already paid this month’s rent. You were kind enough to let me stay here; I’d be honored to let Felix use my apartment.”</p><p>Felix grinds his teeth. No way in hell is he quarantining with Rodrigue and the Boar for however long this lasts, but he can’t stay at an Airbnb indefinitely. Dimitri’s apartment is an elegant solution to both those problems, but he wants the Boar’s help even less than he wants Rodrigue’s. “I don’t need—”</p><p>“<em>Thank</em> you, Dima,” Rodrigue interrupts. “It’s <em>very</em> kind of you, please talk to your landlord and email Felix anything he needs to know. We <em>both</em> appreciate it very much.”</p><p>Which is how Felix ends up hauling a series of hastily packed and overstuffed rubbermaid tubs up to Dimitri’s unnecessarily large and creepily minimalist apartment.</p><p>It’s the better option. He hates it.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>….sylvain!!! hey i’m so sorry to bug u so late i just wanted to know if u made it to italy ok!!!<br/>
wait is it early there??? shit!!! i’m really sorry if I woke you!!!!!<br/>
i just was reading twitter and saw some scary news and i wanted to make sure you’re ok!!<br/>
i hope you enjoy spring break!!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>yeah, no, we’re not going.<br/>
flight’s cancelled, mom’s crying, dad’s pissed, I’m on discord at 2 am, can’t even go out for a drink, etc., etc.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>OH THANK THE GODDESS I’M SO GLAD!!!!!!<br/>
AAAH NO THAT SENT TOO SOON!!!<br/>
i’m glad ur not in italy but i’m not glad that ur parents are pissed and u can’t go out<br/>
i’m sorry, i’m stupid!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>I gotchu, bern</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>i’m sorry!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>I gotchu<br/>
I’ve seen the news, and TBH? I’m glad we’re not going. my dad thinks we should be able to anyway but we’ve already established that my intelligence was recessive, so</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>eugh, sounds gross</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>it’s a mess.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>wanna talk about it?</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>Absolutely Not.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>!!!!<br/>
I’M SORRY I BROUGHT IT UP!!!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>no, bern, not like that</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>I’M REALLY SORRY!!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>no, it’s ok, you’re fine<br/>
just talk about something else.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>hhhhhhhhh<br/>
ok<br/>
have you bought a switch yet?</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>nah, gaming’s not my thing. haven’t played anything since I was little.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>well you should!!!!!!!!<br/>
if we’re gonna be stuck in quarantine forever you should at least have something to do!!!!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>idk, I’ll probably just study?</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>why</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>I don’t even know what’s out, bern</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
ANIMAL CROSSING IS OUT IN A WEEK!!!!!!!<br/>
YOU SHOULD GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>what? no. not my thing.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>you have no taste.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>not news, b<br/>
besides, who would I play with?</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong>UH, ME!!!!!<br/>
i’ve already ordered a copy!!!!<br/>
it’ll be fun!!!!<br/>
it’s all the best parts of going outside, and none of the worst parts.<br/>
and if you don’t like it, i have tons of other games I can rec you.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>hmmm. I’ll think about it.</p><p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/>
</strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie4WZCLbtVs">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie4WZCLbtVs</a><br/>
you betterrrrrr</p>
<hr/><p>Dimitri, in his apparent effort to be a better person than Felix will ever be, had someone stock the fridge. With things Felix likes, even. There’s plenty of cleaning supplies and toilet paper, and even some masks for if Felix needs to go out.</p><p>Felix does not go out. Felix does not see another human for almost two weeks. Every morning he wakes up on Dimitri’s stupid leather couch in the middle of his cavernous black-and-navy-and-chrome living room. He lifts weights in Dimitri’s well-stocked black-and-navy-and-chrome guest-room-turned-weight-room. He cooks his meals in Dimitri’s polished black-and-navy-and-chrome kitchen and then rewrites his essay on the role of Sweden in the Thirty Years War at the matching dining table. He does saber drills in the same living room. He watches TV and reads news article after news article on his laptop. He does not go into Dimitri’s bedroom. He does not text Dimitri and Ingrid.</p><p>Honestly? It’s an improvement. He has no work-study job, he’s technically on spring break so he can work out as much as he wants, he doesn’t have to turn down invites to this party or that play. He doesn’t have to talk to anyone.</p><p>It’s great until the garbage starts piling up.</p><p>Felix keeps his living space meticulously clean. “Military clean,” his old roommate, Ashe, called it. His room at home, his dorm room, even Dimitri’s apartment is subject to his exacting standards. He folds his blankets every morning so the couch is neat, he takes over Dimitri’s empty coat closet so that he has somewhere decent to put his clothes, and he repacks the rest of his belongings so he can stack the bins properly in a corner. Twice a week, he polishes the whole apartment until it shines, resenting all the unnecessary empty space as he does.</p><p>However, he doesn’t know where to take the garbage when he’s done with it. He’s taken to piling it up in the entryway, where he can barely see it, but after two weeks? It’s starting to smell.</p><p>Felix is lying on the couch scrolling through Twitter, sometime after midnight. He can’t sleep. His old roommate Ashe would have considered it a faint smell, but the distant stench of garbage is starting to make Felix nauseous.</p><p>Felix shoves the blankets off with a huff and sits up, jabbing at his phone screen until Dimitri’s unbearably long email appears. Felix scowls at his screen and scrolls down, then up, then down again until he finds the bit about trash. Blah blah “separate your recyclables,” something something “plenty of bags under the sink…” nonsense nonsense “and the trash room is at the end of the hall, near the stairwell.” Felix has read this portion of the email more times than any other. He has yet to find the trash room.</p><p>“Better not be 0 for 4 after this,” he growls. He pulls on some compression leggings, retrieves a mask from the bathroom, grabs the keys and garbage bags, and steps out into the empty hallway. At the end of the hall, there’s three unlabeled doors and one labeled door: the stairwell. Process of elimination should make this easy, but the remaining three doors are, just like the last three times he’s done this, locked. Felix glares at the stairwell door, then glares at the unlabeled doors on either side, then glares at his trash. “Fuck it,” he says. “I know what a damn dumpster looks like.” He pushes the stairwell door open and hefts his bags into the stairwell.</p><p>Dimitri’s apartment is on the 31st floor. Felix remembers the elevators halfway down, and decides he’s made his bed.</p><p>By the time Felix steps out into the alley next to the apartment building, he’s sweaty and panting and his calves would like to speak to a manager. His hair is falling out of his ponytail and into his face, and he doesn’t want to touch his sweaty hair with his sweaty hands to fix it. He shouldn’t have bothered with this, the garbage smell wasn’t that bad. Unfortunately, he’s already down here.</p><p>Felix hauls the bags around the corner and gags. The alley smells like piss and refuse and cigarette smoke, and his mask only does so much. Best to get this over with as soon as possible. He zeroes in on the dumpster—there’s even one for the recycling—hefts his first bag up over his head, and shoves it into the darkness.</p><p>“You know we have a trash room, right?” says a silky voice, way too close to his left shoulder.</p><p>“SIX FEET!” Felix yells, and swings his second trash bag directly into Silky-smooth’s ribs. It splits, spilling cans and empty yogurt containers between them. Felix swears.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Silky-smooth scrambles backwards to avoid getting spattered with garbage. “You made me drop my cigarette!” He’s forced to put six feet between them, far enough for Felix to feel comfortable turning to face him. Far enough to see that he’s tall, lanky, ginger, and not wearing a mask.</p><p>“You’re smoking?” Felix scoffs. “Are you fucking kidding me? There’s a pandemic, and it’s a respiratory virus, and you’re <em>smoking</em>?”</p><p>Silky-smooth shrugs. “Can’t a guy unwind?”</p><p>“Not like <em>that!”</em> Felix leaves the six-foot spill of his garbage between them, since it’s doing a great job of keeping this dumbass from getting any closer. “Do you want to die? Quit smoking, and wear a damn mask.” He chucks his last intact trash bag into the dumpster.</p><p>Maskless Moron puts a hand on his hip and snorts. “What are you, my mother?”</p><p>“Tch. It’s better for the both of us that I’m not.” Felix glares across the alley at The Idiot. There’s a lamp several yards away, lighting This Fucker from behind. He tosses his hair out of his face and Felix can just see that he has a really nice profile and a decently muscled physique. The Dipshit coughs, and his adam’s apple bobs, and for a split second, Felix wants to fuck him. He recoils. “Can you leave? I need to deal with—” he gestures at the sea of eugh between them and sighs. “—this.”</p><p>“I can give you a hand?” Maskless Moron offers. He barely moves, but Felix can feel his eyes slide up and down over Felix’s body. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Felix gags. “Not without getting way too close,” he says. “Fuck off.”</p><p>The man shrugs. “Your loss.”</p><p>Felix stares at him, mouth open under his mask. Does this dude really expect to recover from his first impression?</p><p>Maskless Moron turns and leaves, waving over his shoulder. “Bye now! Maybe I’ll see you again.” He disappears back into the building. Felix’s building.</p><p>Felix picks up an empty can and chucks it at the dumpster, screeching when it bounces back and hits him in the forehead. He’s never hated someone so much in his life.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>Dorothea, my love, I have just met the hottest man.</p><p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/>
</strong>Where, pray tell the fuck, are you meeting anyone? There’s a stay-at-home order, Sylvain.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>I met him by the dumpster outside my apartment.</p><p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/>
</strong>…<br/>
Honey, no, that’s how you get murdered.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>where else am I supposed to smoke?</p><p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/>
</strong>Quit smoking, Sylvain.<br/>
It’s unattractive as hell, not to mention bad for you.<br/>
Taking it up again while we’re all trying not to get a novel respiratory virus is,<br/>
and I say this without exaggeration,<br/>
the worst idea you’ve ever had.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>you wound me!</p><p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/>
</strong>Hush.<br/>
I mean it Sylvain. Quit smoking or I’m uninviting you from my wedding.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>you’re single, Dorothea.</p><p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/>
</strong>For now.</p><p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/>
</strong>fine.<br/>
if you let me tell you how hot he was, I’ll quit smoking again.</p><p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/>
</strong>Goddess.<br/>
Why do I even put up with you?<br/>
Tell me how hot he was.</p>
<hr/><p>Felix is still asleep when Dimitri calls the next morning. The faint vibrations of his usually-silenced phone wake him up; he digs under his pillow for it.</p><p>“Good morning, Felix.” Dimitri replies, voice tinny and barely hiding his exasperation. “I was wondering when you planned to pick up your package.”</p><p>“Wh- prmmkfg?” Felix asks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What package,” Felix repeats, doing his best to enunciate around a mouthful of cotton. Where’d he leave his damn water bottle? “How was I supposed to know I got a package?”</p><p>“Have you been checking your email?” Dimitri sighs, and Felix can perfectly picture the expression on his face: a tight grimace, jaw tense, arms crossed. “The front desk sends an email alert when you have a package waiting.”</p><p>Felix sits up and puts Dimitri on speaker, so that he can thumb through his email. Blindly, he gropes at the end table for his water bottle and comes up empty. His search through his inbox is similarly fruitless. “Do they send me an email?” he croaks, “Or do they send you an email?”</p><p>There’s silence on the other end of the line. “It’s possible that they only send me an email.”</p><p>Felix scoffs.</p><p>Dimitri sighs again. “In any case, I bought a gift for you. I had hoped that it would make your days less monotonous.”</p><p>Felix doesn’t want it. “I don’t want it,” he says.</p><p>“Felix,” Dimitri sighs, where anyone else would snap <em>don’t be an asshole</em>.</p><p>“I don’t want it, Dimitri!” Felix grits his teeth. “You’ve already done plenty.” He flops back on the couch and flicks his hand at the stupid apartment.</p><p>“Look, Felix—” Dimitri’s tone is measured, and Felix can hear him choosing his words. “—this is a stressful time, you have been isolated for two weeks already, and I am only concerned about you. You barely talk to Ingrid or to me anymore. I know you don’t talk to your father, he complains about it nearly every day—“</p><p>Felix’s shoulders tense. “Back off, Dimitri.”</p><p>“I know, it is none of my business,” Dimitri says, voice rising ever so slightly. “I am staying in your father’s home; when he speaks about your strained relationship, I can’t do anything but listen. That is not what I called you about.”</p><p>Dimitri pauses, and the silence stretches out from the phone and wraps itself around Felix’s neck. It’s worse than the talking. Felix takes a deep breath. “Go on,” he says tersely.</p><p>“I miss you,” Dimitri says. “I miss you and I’m worried about you alone in my apartment with nothing to do and no one to talk to.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Felix talked to a person last night and has a morning full of saber drills scheduled. He does not say this.</p><p>“I thought a gift might help. It is a video game that I find soothing, and if you enjoy it, perhaps <em>you </em>could call <em>me </em>for a change. We could discuss it.”</p><p>Felix sucks in a breath. He hasn’t played video games since—</p><p>“Please just go get the package.”</p><p>Call waiting blinks on. Rodrigue, undoubtedly having heard Dimitri shouting, is calling in his misguided attempt to diffuse a situation that will only be made worse by his presence. Felix puffs out his cheeks and blows an undignified raspberry at the ceiling.</p><p>“Fine,” he says, “I’ll go get the damn box.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/amairylle">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle">Pillowfort!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quarantine does not agree with Sylvain. Every single one of the at-least-thirty uquizzes he’s taken in the last few weeks has told him that he’s “extremely outgoing!” or “a classic extrovert!” or “bright and bubbly!” or “ready to party!”, which is really just a mockery next to his inbox—overflowing with event cancellations from Google Calendar and Facebook. His once-bustling schedule has been reduced to empty white blocks, classes and clubs and parties and dates replaced by unwritten events like “sleep until two (again)” and “hide in his bedroom to avoid parents (again)” and “play Animal Crossing until the sun goes up (again).”</p>
<p>“Sylvain?”</p>
<p>He’s at it again tonight, terraforming and re-terraforming his island. He doesn’t have a clear vision for the place, and inevitably ends up razing everything he builds the next night.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sylvain?”</p>
<p>It’s soothing? Or whatever? It’s better than endlessly scrolling Instagram and feeling sorry for himself, and there’s that little hit of satisfaction when he gets something right that’s really, really nice even if it doesn’t last after he turns the game off.</p>
<p>“HEY SYLVAIN ARE YOU STILL THERE?!”</p>
<p>Sylvain yelps and drops his switch into his lap. Right, he also spends most of his nights on Discord with Bernie.</p>
<p>“Ach! I scared you!” she squeaks. “I’m sorry for yelling! I wanted to be sure you were there still.”</p>
<p>“I got you, B. It’s my fault for zoning out.” Sylvain picks his switch back up, checking carefully to make sure he didn’t uproot any of his plants when it fell.</p>
<p>Through his headphones, she snorts. “Thinking about the garbage man again?”</p>
<p>“No,” he scoffs. “Also? Don’t call him that.”</p>
<p>“Sorry!” she pauses. “…Were you thinking about <em>your</em> garbage man again?”</p>
<p>Sylvain flushes. “Not better! And still no!”</p>
<p>There’s a beat, and muttering on the other end of the line. Sylvain can almost hear her deciding whether to apologize again or laugh at him. By the time she makes up her mind, the joke has passed, and she can’t muster a genuine chuckle even though she clearly tries. It’s a little painful. “What’s up then?” Bernie says. “You said you were gonna help me with my plot.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looks down at his latest project in the game: Another Phallic Waterfall. “Terraforming,” he says. “Sorry I got distracted.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I think I figured it out anyway.” She sighs. “I think it’s gonna be awkward no matter what. There’s a time delay of at least a week between him receiving the letters and replying to them. What else am I supposed to do, pretend the mail is instantaneous? There wouldn’t be mail carriers in unconquered enemy territory. I’ll just have to work around the boat pick-ups.” There’s a small thunk, like she’s facepalmed and hit her mic on the way. “That’s just like Bernie, always awkward and clumsy. No one’s gonna read this.”</p>
<p>Sylvain winces. He has no idea what she’s talking about. “Bern, don’t you have twenty-four whole people who get emails no matter what you post? People will read it. Maybe not as many people as you’d like, but more than zero.” He smiles to reassure her before remembering she can’t see him. “I’ll read it, even if it’s confusing.”</p>
<p>“No you won’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes I will.”</p>
<p>“It was so boring that you zoned out when I talked about it!”</p>
<p>Right. Fuck. “I’m really sorry about that. I’m tired and I was trying to get this cliff right and I kept hitting the wrong square,” he replies. It’s honest, but not flattering. “You know I read everything you publish.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and I still can’t get my head around why! It’s all shit!” Her voice gets squeaky, and Sylvain grits his teeth. She’s working herself up again, and Sylvain doesn’t really have the energy to talk her down.</p>
<p>“Stop it, B. You’re a good writer and I like your shit.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” She deflates, and Sylvain lets her. “Let’s not talk about my writing. You’re terraforming? When are you gonna let me come over so I can see your island?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Sylvain stalls. “When I actually do something cool with it?” The last thing he wants to do is give Bernie a tour of All Eighteen Phallic Waterfalls and Greater and Lesser Turnip Beach, or introduce her to all his villagers, who wear lingerie designs he found on Reddit and call him “Bitch.” “Your island’s really cool, Bern. I get intimidated.”</p>
<p>Bernie is going full goth with her island. The last time Sylvain saw her island was before she got terraforming, but she already had two graveyards, austere Victorian custom designs for her villagers, a healthy population of black and purple roses, and the start of a truly bangin’ cliffside manor. Sylvain has a habit of embellishing his opinion to make Bernie feel better, because she needs to be nicer to herself and her stuff really is that good even if it’s not always to Sylvain’s tastes. Sylvain does not have to embellish his opinion of Bernie’s island.</p>
<p>“Aww,” Bernie lets out a nervous giggle. “Thanks!”</p>
<p>Sylvain grins. “I’m serious, B. It gets better every time I come over.”</p>
<p>“You wanna come over then? I finished my bedroom for now and I’m working on a haunted forest. Could use a second opinion?”</p>
<p>Sylvain puts away his terraforming shovel and grins. “Hell yeah, let me know when your gates are open.”</p>
<p>“Ifyoucomeoveryougottatellmeaboutyourgarbageman.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Bernie takes a deep breath. “If you come over, you gotta tell me about your garbage man!” She says. “I don’t like getting all my information fourth-hand from Linhardt.”</p>
<p>Sylvain groans and wipes his hand down his face. “I swear, you don’t want to hear me talk about his thighs for an hour. Besides I haven’t seen him again since last week.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Sylvain! Let me mine your life for fanfic. Please?” She begs, “Pretty please?”</p>
<p>“Bern, no.”</p>
<p>“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” She draws the word out as long as possible.</p>
<p>“Bernie, come on.”</p>
<p>“You come on! Do you know how many good college AUs I’ve written from your life? Don’t leave me hanging now.”</p>
<p>Sylvain lets his head fall back and stares up at his ceiling. He can’t win here. She’ll write him in anyway. “Fine. You gotta file the serial numbers off though.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so so so much!” She squeaks. “My gates are open now!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Sylvain gripes, walking his character to the airport. “I’ll be right there.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>this is the worst game I’ve ever played in my life.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Wow, Felix? in the group chat? after eleven months?<br/>“Hi, I’ve missed you guys!”<br/>“How have you been doing?”<br/>“What’s new with you all?”</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>hello.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>I’ll take it, I guess<br/>Welcome back.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Hello Felix!<br/>I am sorry that you aren’t enjoying Animal Crossing. Should I get you something else instead? You may consider it a late birthday present, if you’d prefer.<br/>Well, another late birthday present.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>You got him Animal Crossing?</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>I thought he would like it. I’ve found it incredibly soothing.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Oh boy.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>i can hear you.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>We’re aware</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Anyway, I have no issue exchanging the game if you’re not enjoying it. I have been playing it, DQB2, and stardew valley, but I am quite sure that Ingrid could recommend something more to your taste.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>You need to get him something with combat, Dimitri. I liked Xenoblade? Skyrim is on the switch now too.<br/>Oh! Fire Emblem!<br/>Get him Fire Emblem</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>absolutely not.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>well I tried</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Felix, perhaps you should look up a game you would prefer. I’ll email you the return slip.<br/><a href="https://www.nintendolife.com/guides/feature-best-nintendo-switch-rpgs">https://www.nintendolife.com/guides/feature-best-nintendo-switch-rpgs</a><br/>Here, this should help.<br/>My apologies, I did think that you would enjoy it.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>no.<br/>I’ve played it for 30 hours straight.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Oh.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Wow</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>I see.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Go take a fucking nap, then</p>
<hr/>
<p>A good three hours before his new definition of ‘morning,’ Sylvain’s father barges into his room. Sylvain and his heart rate shoot up as soon as the latch clicks. “Father!” He ransacks the blankets for his shirt. “What the—”</p>
<p>His father, Marcus, washed and pressed and clean-shaven despite there being no point in it, carefully surveys Sylvain’s room and frowns. “I see you haven’t been keeping your space up to standards,” he says. “I hope you have something to show for it.”</p>
<p>Sylvain does, but his father presumably doesn’t mean Eighteen Phallic Waterfalls and Greater and Lesser Turnip Beach. “There’s a pandemic on.” He does his best to keep the sass out of his voice. “It’s a little hard to focus right now, and besides, my professors haven’t assigned anything.”</p>
<p>Marcus clicks his tongue. “You go to one of the best schools in the country, and they’re not assigning anything?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Sylvain has to restrain the urge to shrug. “It’s also spring break?”</p>
<p>Marcus gives him an accusatory glare, with a single raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“They extended it! To figure out how to handle the rest of the semester.” Sylvain gulps. “You should have gotten an email.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Marcus sighs and shakes his head, and Sylvain feels a pit form in his stomach. “If that’s the case, the least you could do is keep your room tidy so as not to inconvenience the help.”</p>
<p>It must be the interruption to Sylvain’s sleep schedule that’s making that sentence hard to understand. “The help?” God, his dad’s an asshole. “You mean Francesca and Abril?” He stares at his father. “Wait, you’re not seriously still hiring the cleaning company during a pandemic?”</p>
<p>Marcus barks out a single sharp laugh. “What am I supposed to do, clean the place myself? Ask your mother? You? Don’t be ridiculous, Sylvain.” He gestures at the week’s worth of dirty clothes and dishes strewn about Sylvain’s bedroom. “You can’t even make things easier for them.”</p>
<p>For the first time since lockdown started, Sylvain fills with shame at the squalor goblin he’s become. He snaps his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“They’ll be here in a half hour,” Marcus says. “At least put a shirt on.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Marcus sweeps out of the room just as suddenly as he entered it. He does not slam the door shut behind him, but he might as well have— Sylvain’s heart rate shoots up again at the soft click of the closing door. He takes a deep breath and swears. There’s no saving his room before Francesca and Abril get there, but he at least can find a shirt. And a mask. Ideally three.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Felix, are you busy?</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>yes<br/>what do you want?</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Ah, if you’re occupied I can ask another time.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Oh come on, none of us are busy<br/>Don’t be an asshole, Felix<br/>You’re living rent-free in his apartment, you can take 5 minutes to give him a hand.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Please, Ingrid, that’s not necessary. I’m in no rush.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>what do you need.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>It’s no trouble, if you’re busy I can ask later.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>no.<br/>take it or leave it.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Oh!<br/>Well, in that case, I was wondering if I could drop by your tailor shop? I have Label on my island today, but nothing available in my inventory or shop fits her theme.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>my tailor shop</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Yes, your tailor shop.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber:<br/></strong>i don’t have a tailor shop</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Oh, what a shame. I’ll ask someone else then.<br/>Thank you anyway!</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>no, wait</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>how the fuck do you get a tailor shop<br/>my outfit sucks</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Dimitri, I bet he’s still wearing his starter clothes</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>i am not!</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>It’s simple! You just have to buy something from Mabel.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>I believe she has to visit three times, and you’re required to pass a certain threshold of bells spent.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>is that the blue hedgehog<br/>all her stuff sucks</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Worse than your starter outfit?</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>shut up</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>You should be able to sell anything you don’t wish to keep back to Tommy and Timmy at their shop. And once you get the tailor shop, there’s an enormous selection of clothes every day! I’m confident you’ll be able to find something you like.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>okay<br/>how do i get the shop</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Oh, Hm. Are you not following Tom Nook’s tutorial?</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin:<br/></strong>How have you spent over 50 hours on this game?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sylvain takes to hanging out by the dumpster whenever he needs to escape from his parents. He goes there because it’s close and he’s tired and he doesn’t want to run into any strangers given the whole “pandemic” thing. Definitely not because he wants to be there the next time Fit, Dark, and Cranky throws out his trash.</p>
<p>Sylvain tosses his cigarettes on the first evening he slips down to the alley. He brings a mask, and scrolls through instagram until his phone runs out of battery. He doesn’t see anyone else, but what do you know? He’s frustrated and needs to get out of the house the next night too! And the next. And the next! It’s almost as if living with his parents is unbearable every single night. In fact, it’s unbearable every night for a week straight!</p>
<p>This is, coincidentally, how long it takes for Sylvain’s new favorite neighbor to come throw out his trash again.</p>
<p>Sylvain and his phone are down to 3% battery when the door shrieks open. Sylvain perks up immediately. Just like last week, he sees him first, and takes the time to stare.</p>
<p>His Garbage Man has a bin full of recycling with a bag balanced on top, which is regrettable, as it blocks just about all of his well-toned torso. The arms though—those are on full display. “Looks heavy,” Sylvain says again, dragging his gaze up and down the man’s biceps. “You should ask me to give you a hand next time.”</p>
<p>Attitude Problem stops short and glares at Sylvain through his long, dark, messy bangs. “You,” he spits. “Stay the hell over there.”</p>
<p>Sylvain holds up his hands. “Whatever you say.”</p>
<p>“At least you have a fucking mask this time.” He turns and plops the recycling down, giving Sylvain a full view of some truly spectacular glutes.</p>
<p>Sylvain’s heart skips. Fuck, he needs to get out more. If only he could get out more. “I quit smoking,” he says, like he’s desperate.</p>
<p>Leg Day tosses his trash bag into the dumpster. He rolls his eyes. “Good for you,” he says.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Sylvain replies, over-eager. It takes all his willpower to not walk closer. <em>What the fuck are you doing?</em> he asks himself.</p>
<p>“Why are you even down here?” Garbage Man asks, his voice muffled through his mask.</p>
<p>“Oh, I uh,” Sylvain fumbles. There are so many answers to this question and none of them are remotely attractive. “I wanted some fresh air.” Excellent. Nailed it.</p>
<p>Garbage Man honks like a dying goose. “Fresh air,” he says. “Ha, right.”</p>
<p>Sylvain’s jaw drops. “Was that your laugh?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>“That was <em>incredible.”</em></p>
<p>“Nobody asked you.” He picks up his recycling bin and tips it into the other dumpster.</p>
<p>Sylvain spots a box for a Nintendo Switch. No, for a limited edition Animal Crossing Nintendo Switch. Holy shit. All that and he plays Sylvain’s new favorite game. “You like Animal Crossing?”</p>
<p>Leg Day shakes the last few cans out of his bin. “What’s it to you?”</p>
<p>“Well I,” Sylvain swallows. “I like Animal Crossing. I play, a lot.”</p>
<p>Leg Day narrows his eyes and tosses his hair over his shoulder. “Good for you,” he says again, turning to head back inside, probably to jog back up however-many flights of stairs, flexing all his leg muscles.</p>
<p>Sylvain’s mouth goes a little dry. <em>If only</em> he could get out more. “What’s your name?” He asks, as Attitude Problem pushes the door back open.</p>
<p>He makes that honking noise again. “None of your business!” The door slams shut behind him and his recycling bin.</p>
<p>Sylvain goes weak at the knees. He really, really needs to see more people. Too bad there’s a pandemic, and he’s spending all his time going between his bedroom and this fucking alley. He goes to text Dorothea or Bernie or maybe Ferdinand—he’s desperate enough—but his phone dies in his hands. “Fuck,” he sighs. Time to head back upstairs. At least he got more material for Bernie’s fic. That’s something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/amairylle">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle">Pillowfort!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Felix gets back upstairs, he calls Dimitri. Well, no. He washes his hands, showers, and disinfects his phone. Then he calls Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Felix?” Dimitri says through the phone, his voice low. “Is everything all right? It’s not like you to call so late.”</p>
<p>“What?” Felix checks the time and winces. Maybe he should’ve called Dimitri before he showered. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sighs. “I’m relieved to hear it. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>That Fucker’s lazy smile pops into Felix’s head. He grinds his teeth. “Where is the trash room?”</p>
<p>“Did I not specify in my email? I apologize. It’s the rightmost door, and it should be labeled.” Dimitri pauses. “Is it not labeled?”</p>
<p>“Nope. It’s also locked,” Felix gripes.</p>
<p>Dimitri makes a disapproving grunt, and Felix can practically see the frown on his face. “I expect better from building management. I’ll email them first thing tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. G’night.”</p>
<p>“Felix.”</p>
<p>Felix pauses, his thumb hovering over the red end call. “What?”</p>
<p>“How are you?”</p>
<p>“Tch. I said I was fine,” Felix replies.</p>
<p>“Just fine? Nothing else?”</p>
<p>“That’s it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sighs again. “I realize I agreed that it was none of my business—”</p>
<p>“It still isn’t.”</p>
<p>“—but I know you still haven’t spoken to your father for more than three weeks. He seems to expect I would know more.”</p>
<p>Felix flops on the couch. “I thought I told you to back off,” he says, with less venom than he’d hoped.</p>
<p>“I do also still miss you. You’ve barely spoken to me. I would be thrilled if you wanted to talk to me for me, but if not that, will you at least give me something to tell your father? He’s…” Dimitri trails off.</p>
<p>“…getting irritating as hell?” Felix supplies. Sounds like Rodrigue.</p>
<p>“Well, that isn’t quite how I’d phrase it.”</p>
<p>“I know it isn’t.” Felix pinches the bridge of his nose and grumbles. He doesn’t want to talk to Rodrigue. He has nothing to say to Rodrigue, but more than that he just has nothing to say. Yes, he’s added Animal Crossing to his usual rotation of activities, but even that doesn’t add much conversation. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he says. “You know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t, Felix.”</p>
<p>Felix huffs. “School. Chores. Fencing drills. Animal Crossing.”</p>
<p>“That’s truly illuminating, Felix, thank you,” Dimitri says dryly.</p>
<p>Felix snorts. “That’s really it.”</p>
<p>“Felix,” Dimitri says, where Rodrigue would have said “Please,” or Ingrid would have said “Come on, stop being rude.”</p>
<p>Felix is just as surprised as anyone that it works. “We’ve started school again,” he says. “Only one professor is requiring video classes, so I can still make my own schedule. I’m doing fine, the work is boring. It’s a lot less than earlier in the semester.” He starts chewing his thumbnail while Dimitri responds.</p>
<p>“You’re fortunate.” Dimitri says. His tone is light and happy, even if he’s doing his best to keep himself neutral. “All of my professors are doing synchronous classes. I’m expected to be on Zoom for several hours every day, and it’s more taxing than I anticipated.”</p>
<p>“That’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>Dimitri gives one polite chuckle. “It is, isn’t it?” he says. “It makes even easy work difficult.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Felix stares up at the ceiling. “Chores are fine. Saber drills are fine. I want to fight someone and I can’t. You’re out of toilet bowl cleaner and I had to buy a different one.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I won’t notice the difference. Thank you for keeping up the apartment,” Dimitri replies.</p>
<p>Felix grunts. “It’s whatever.” He’d do the same anywhere else he stayed. “Is that good enough?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“Is that good enough for Rodrigue?” Felix repeats. He bites his cuticle a hair too deep, and tastes blood.</p>
<p>“Ah, well…” Dimitri’s tone falls. “I suppose it is quite late.” He sighs. “I have enjoyed talking to you, Felix. Thank you for calling. Please rest well.”</p>
<p>Felix kills the call rather than respond. It takes him a while to fall asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>so I’ve found out that he plays acnh.</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>REALLY???? THAT’S AMAZING!!!!!<br/>what’s his island like? Is it cool????<br/>has he been to your island????<br/>give me the deets here<br/>well</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>i’m sorry was that too much??? sorry it’s just exciting!!!! Please don’t be mad!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>you’re good, B.<br/>I don’t actually have deets about his island though<br/>and I guess I don’t know for sure if he plays the game?<br/>but he has the limited edition switch</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>HE WAHT<br/>OMG OMG OMG!!!!<br/>i’m so jealous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>i wish i had one but I already had a switch…<br/>and I need that money for fanart…<br/>sorry i’m rambling</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>dw bern</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>anyway how did you find out he has a switch?????<br/>did you go over to his apt???<br/>btw what’s his name I keep forgetting</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>ah<br/>see<br/>about that</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>YOU STILL DON’T KNOW????<br/>fbelagfh;kdsagpuyfdsa’hgjhdasv;fffffffffff<br/>sylvain!!!!!!!!! ask him his name!!!!!! this is getting ridiculous!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I know, it’s real dumb.<br/>I just keep getting distracted every time I see him.<br/>he has a really nice body. I think he does a sport?</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>hang on i wanna write this down.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>B, c’mon</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe:<br/></strong>i’m sorry!!! this is just too good not to use.<br/>but you gotta get his name, I feel bad calling him your garbage man all the time.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I think I’m the garbage man here, actually.</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>no!!!!!!!!!! don’t say that about yourself!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I’m so lonely, Bernie.<br/>I’m so lonely and so stupid</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>no you don’t get to call yourself stupid!!!!!! only i get to call myself stupid!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>doesn’t work like that</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>too bad!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>Bern</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>i said too bad!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>Bern.</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>sorry.<br/>still tho. you said i could use you in my next fic and I can’t finish it if you don’t actually talk to him.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>how else am I supposed to meet him? I’ve been waiting at the dumpster for him to throw away his trash.</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>you’ll come upon with something!!!!!!! i believe in you!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>can we talk about something else?</p>
<p><strong>MiseryLovesMe: <br/></strong>oh! sure! i’m sorry!!!!!<br/>how are your folks??</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>ugh. don’t ask.<br/>pick literally anything else.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Animal crossing creeps into the rest of Felix’s life. He’d assumed that the huge burst of bug- and fish-catching that consumed him when he first picked up the game was as intensive as it gets. It had taken forever to put the game down, but once he did? That was it. He was fine.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Felix finds himself watching island tours on YouTube while he eats. And he’s actually interested in them. He likes them almost as much as he likes that one channel Glenn recommended years ago where they make replicas of video game swords. He starts scrolling animal crossing subreddits before bed, and a couple days later makes his own account to save things. It’s harder and harder to focus on homework because he’s thinking about landscape design. Every time his focus drifts back to his island he wrinkles his nose and scowls, like that will help him pay attention to important things. He doesn't know what to do with the fact that there’s something in his life more compelling than fencing.</p>
<p><em>One of these days,</em> Felix thinks as he’s playing one evening, <em>I should figure out what to do with this place. </em>He has a loose grid of houses and some flowers here and there, but nothing coherent. His in-game house is sparser than Dimitri’s ultra-minimalist luxury apartment, and he can’t help but compare it to all the five-star islands on YouTube. It doesn’t feel good. Dimitri could probably help, but his last call was enough conversation for at least a week. Maybe two.</p>
<p>“First thing,” he says to himself. “I should probably find more villagers.”</p>
<p>This is, Felix finds, easier said than done. He doesn’t really like the gorillas or the hippos, he already has one of the pop star ones and she’s irritating as hell, and he really doesn’t see the attraction of the business cat with the glasses, and he’s found him while island-hopping three times now.</p>
<p>A couple hours in and Felix still hasn’t found anyone who appeals to him. They’re all weird-looking or chirpy or suspiciously into snacks and he’s <em>tired </em>and he doesn’t want to care anymore, but Google says that if he doesn’t pick someone tonight, he’ll get someone random tomorrow, and Felix <em>really </em>doesn’t want that. He wants to make an intentional choice with his island, and a villager is a good first step. If only luck were with him. If only he were less picky.</p>
<p>Felix’s vision is going blurry after staring at the screen for so long, so while he clicks through Orville’s dialog he sinks back into the couch and stares up at the dark of the ceiling, focusing and unfocusing his eyes. Maybe he should give up on it. His island is barren because he can’t make up his mind. What’s one more stupid thing left up to chance?</p>
<p>His switch plays an unfamiliar melody, and he looks back at the screen, which shows a flyover of an island he’s never seen before.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” Felix says, glaring down at a waterfall that looks remarkably like a dick.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson:<br/></strong>So, how’s your man?</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy:<br/></strong>regrettably still not my man.<br/>saw him again a couple days ago, though</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Did you get a name yet?</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>oh you’ll be very impressed.<br/>I found out that he plays animal crossing</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Astounding.<br/>Spectacular.<br/>Is that all?</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>that’s all.</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>It’s been two weeks, Sylvain.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>look, it’s not like I haven’t tried.<br/>I’ve seen him all of twice.</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>And you got so much material in that time.<br/>I’ve heard, at length, about his thighs.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>did you not want to hear about his thighs?</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>I’m a lesbian, Sylvain.<br/>I love you, and I care about your happiness, but I cannot overstate how much I Do Not Care about his thighs.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>oh no. I’m so sorry to have bored you. /s</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Oh stop. If we weren’t capable of polite nodding when the other spoke about their conquests, our friendship wouldn’t have survived.<br/>I just want to be sure you know where we stand.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>duly noted.</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Against my better judgement, I must ask:<br/>when will you see him again?<br/>(Please social distance.)</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>dunno, probably another several days? it’d make sense to only throw out your trash once a week, right?<br/>(we wear masks)</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Please tell me you’re not stalking him at the dumpster.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I’m absolutely stalking him at the dumpster.</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Sylvain!</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I know, I know. but I don’t have his name yet, let alone a phone number.<br/>I’m doing my best here<br/>I have one other<br/>wait<br/>shit shit shit shit shit</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Are you ok? Is it your dad?<br/>I do not care about the drive, I will come get you right now if you need and you can stay with me.</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>no not that<br/>it’s him!!! He’s on my island!!!!</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>He’s what?</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I left my gates open for him<br/>on local</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>What do you mean <em>for him?</em> I thought local range was stupidly short?</p>
<p><strong>GingerFantasy: <br/></strong>I have to go</p>
<p><strong>ColaturaInCrimson: <br/></strong>Okay? Good luck~<br/>Get his name this time</p>
<hr/>
<p>Felix scowls at the screen. “Where the <em>fuck</em> am I?” he gripes. “And <em>why?”</em> He pulls out his phone and googles “acnh airport dialog”, but he just gets half of Reddit and Twitter yelling about how the dialog is too long. He idles in front of the airport, trying to decide whether to stay.</p>
<p>On the one hand, Felix isn’t impressed so far. The penis waterfall he saw on his flight in was far from the only one; he can see at least three from the airport. The only villager he’s seen so far is a purple chicken wearing a pink bra and underwear, which Felix didn’t think was possible? It doesn’t look like a real item. The place is even called “Pen Island,” which isn’t cute or clever, even if it fits.</p>
<p>On the other hand… there’s something here. It’s crass, but it’s fairly simple, and it looks like the kind of thing Felix could achieve once he unlocks terraforming, even if he’d choose a more… tasteful… layout for his own island. Felix’s island is just empty, and as much as he likes the game’s mechanics, he doesn’t enjoy spending time there.</p>
<p>
  <em>hi! welcome to my island!</em>
</p>
<p>Pen Island’s owner makes it to the airport while Felix is still deliberating. Felix’s stomach pangs with guilt. Guess he’s staying, at least for a little bit. He opens his dialog menu and clumsily types back, <em>hi.</em></p>
<p>The other avatar is a boy with red hair, dressed in cargo shorts and a shirt with the number nine on it. As soon as Felix responds, the avatar starts to clap. <em>call me Jose! </em>he says, and it pops up in a box helpfully labeled “Jose.”<em> not my real name, bc internet.</em> The avatar shrugs.</p>
<p><em>how are you doing that</em>? Felix types. Selecting each letter takes forever, and by the time he finishes Jose has already sent three more messages.</p>
<p>Felix opens his nookphone to read them.<em> are u new? need anything?</em> Jose asks, then <em>want the tour?</em> And then, <em>are you from the dumpster?</em></p>
<p>“Am I from the…” Felix recoils. How and why the fuck is he on Maskless Moron’s island?!? His fists clench around the controller.</p>
<p>Onscreen, Jose shifts from foot to foot while a halo of pink and yellow flowers radiate from his beaming face.</p>
<p>Felix whines through gritted teeth. He doesn’t want to get to know Maskless Moron. He made a phone call so that he wouldn’t have to see Maskless Moron again. And yet, here he is, on Maskless Moron’s island.</p>
<p>It's really, really hard to stay mad at a cartoon spamming that emote. <em>yes,</em> Felix types. <em>I’m new</em>.</p>
<p>Jose cheers at Felix’s avatar, yellow lines radiating from him like the sun. <em>do u need fruit?</em> He sends<em> I have flowers u can have.</em></p>
<p><em>ok,</em> Felix replies. <em>show me</em>.</p>
<p>Jose takes off down the path and stops to run in a circle. Felix stares at him, unmoving, for a beat too long, so Jose sends,<em> follow</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Felix whispers. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing here, does he? He follows.</p>
<p>Jose leads him to a stand of fruit trees, running ahead and then coming back to make sure he doesn’t get lost. Felix thought that the only fruits were cherries, apples, and oranges; his island had the first and his “mom” sent the second, and he’s seen the third a couple times on mystery islands, along with coconuts of course. Apparently he hasn’t been paying enough attention to the island tours, because Jose also has apples and oranges.</p>
<p><em>pick whatever!</em> Jose says. He does that happy flower dance again while Felix goes to town on the trees. <em>want tour or shop?</em></p>
<p>Felix does not have high hopes for Jose’s island, but he’s here and he needs to start somewhere, and maybe Jose’s house is at least better-decorated than his own.<em> tour then shop?</em></p>
<p><em>yes!!</em> Jose spins around and poses, surrounded by stars.<em> dig up flowers if you want</em>, he adds.<em> I sent a friend request.</em></p>
<p>Felix has to google how to accept, but once he’s done he gets a pop-up saying that he now has permission to dig on any island as long as he’s best friends with the person who owns it, which is not what he’d call Jose, but sure. <em>do u have a tailor shop?</em> Felix asks. He especially wants to fix his outfit before Dimitri can say anything else about it.</p>
<p><em>yes!!</em> Jose replies. <em>buy whatever! nooks too</em>!</p>
<p>
  <em>ok show me.</em>
</p>
<p>Jose does that spin again and runs offscreen, coming just far enough back to make sure Felix follows.</p>
<p>Felix does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/amairylle">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle">Pillowfort!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain waits outside his Able Sisters’ while Felix shops. His heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in his hands. Felix is here, he saw Sylvain’s shitty island, and he hasn’t left yet. He knows Sylvain is the same dude who hangs out by the downstairs dumpster waiting for him, and he hasn’t left yet.</p>
<p>Well, maybe he doesn’t know it was on purpose, but still.</p>
<p>Felix’s avatar walks out of the shop and startles Sylvain. Sylvain picks up his phone and tabs over to the switch online app. <em>u done? </em>he asks.</p>
<p><em>no.</em> Felix replies. <em>out of inventory.</em></p>
<p>Ah. Of course. Felix did also take Sylvain’s entire supply of fruit. <em>come back for more!</em> he replies.<em> I’ll leave my gates open.</em></p>
<p>Felix stands there without moving for a long time. “Please,” Sylvain whispers at the screen.</p>
<p><em>ok,</em> he finally says, but his avatar immediately pops back into its little thinking pose. <em>sorry typing sucks.</em></p>
<p>Huh, does he not have the app? <em>u want my discord?</em> Sylvain asks. He doesn’t wait for a response before sending, <em>GingerFantasy#6969.</em> He cringes. Felix may have seen Sylvain’s terrible island, complete with penis waterfalls and villagers wandering around in bikinis, but he doesn’t want Felix to think he’s completely irredeemable.</p>
<p>The friend request comes through at once, from a “BlueSaber#0145.” <em>i can’t believe you paid for that number code,</em> Felix says.</p>
<p>Sylvain feels some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders, and he snorts. <em>I can’t believe it was available!</em> he replies.</p>
<p><em>gross, </em>Felix says. <em>i’ll be right back.</em></p>
<p>Felix’s avatar runs off towards the airport. Sylvain sets his switch down for a moment to stretch his falling-asleep legs and poor, cramping thumbs. This is going… much better than he expected. Felix is terse, but Sylvain can’t quite tell if it’s Animal Crossings’s terrible chat interface or just Felix’s personality. Sylvain pops his neck and sighs. He sends Felix a quick message to let him know that he’s refilling his water, and steps away from the console.</p>
<p>How long has he been sitting down? He’s so stiff; he feels like an old man. He sneaks out of his room, because goddess help him if he wakes his parents at, how late is it even? The oven says just after midnight, which isn’t bad by Sylvain’s standards but would still get him in trouble. He refills his water at the kitchen sink, grabs a block of cheese, and pads back to his room.</p>
<p>He catches the tail end of the flight cutscene, <em>Felix, Very First Relocator from Azure</em>, and runs to the airport so his avatar can spam the happy flowers emote while he chats on discord.</p>
<p><em>what all are you picking up?</em> he asks Felix.</p>
<p><em>everything,</em> Felix replies. <em>i don’t have my tailor shop yet and I’m sick of wearing this all the time.</em></p>
<p>Sylvain chuckles, and makes his avatar follow suit. <em>I hear you, it took forever for Mabel to show up enough. you can come over anytime, though! even after you get your shop.</em></p>
<p>Felix types for a long time, only to send, <em>thanks.</em> So he’s just terse then. Sylvain can work with that.</p>
<p><em>can I see your island sometime?</em> Sylvain asks. <em>what’s it like?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>i guess</em>
</p>
<p>Sylvain could cheer.</p>
<p>
  <em>my island is empty.</em>
</p>
<p>Huh? <em>empty? what do you mean?</em></p>
<p><em>idk what to build.</em> Felix’s avatar runs by again. <em>hang on, one more trip. I ran out of money.</em></p>
<p><em>oh I can lend you some!</em> Sylvain runs to his bank to pull out some bells, but he’s interrupted by the teal banner across the screen announcing that Felix is leaving.</p>
<p><em>inventory too, lol,</em> Felix says on discord.</p>
<p><em>ah. can I help?</em> Sylvain withdraws some bells anyway and drops them on the ground by the airport.</p>
<p>
  <em>i was gonna use your island as inspo, but it kinda sucks.</em>
</p>
<p>Sylvain snorts again. He’d been wondering what Felix thought. Felix didn’t seem to have Reactions yet, and he hadn’t said much during the tour. <em>yeah it does. I can link you better ones on reddit?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>seen them. they look hard.</em>
</p>
<p><em>that’s fair.</em> Sylvain thinks for a moment, but the only thing that comes to mind is Bernie’s island, which gets closer and closer to one of those five-star YouTube masterpieces by the day. <em>you want my advice?</em></p>
<p><em>sure I guess.</em> In-game, Felix returns to the island and picks up the bells. <em>don’t tell me to make dick rivers tho bc i won’t.</em> He runs off to shop.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Sylvain whispers. <em>I won’t I promise, he says in discord. my friend has a really nice island, and I could ask her if you can tour it if you want? but one of the things she does besides getting a lot of inspo is she started with a theme, and made other things fit into it. that might help?</em></p>
<p><em>idk.</em> Felix says.</p>
<p>Sylvain puts down his switch to rub his temples. How can the man type so long just to end up with one word answers? It gives him a headache. <em>why?</em> Sylvain asks.</p>
<p>
  <em>idk i just don’t really know what theme i want. i don’t know what to go for and it’s all just empty.</em>
</p>
<p>Oh, Sylvain feels that in places he does his best not to think about. <em>big mood,</em> he says. <em>maybe start with villagers?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>that’s what i was doing before i got here.</em>
</p>
<p>Sylvain unwraps his block of cheese and eats it like a Pen Island peach while he ponders how to make this make sense. <em>no like, the first thing my friend does is she thought about what her villagers would want and gave them little yards. if you don’t know what you want, figure out which villagers you like and think about what they’d want instead.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>huh.</em>
</p>
<p><em>it’s a start at least? maybe it’ll make you feel better about your island. </em>Sylvain’s switch beeps at him, the low battery indicator popping up in the upper right corner of the screen. He sighs. <em>hey man, I’m sorry, but my battery is low. I gotta go.</em></p>
<p><em>ok, I’m done anyway.</em> Felix’s avatar runs over from Sylvain’s shops and leaves the island. <em>thanks,</em> he says, <em>i’ll ttyl.</em></p>
<p><em>‘night! </em>Sylvain saves his game, and then sticks his console on the charger. He flops back on his bed and giggles. Felix is… well, if nothing else, it’s nice to have someone else to talk to, especially about animal crossing. And he seems nice? Well no, he seems terse, but after tonight Sylvain thinks—<em>hopes</em> might be a better word—that Felix wouldn’t hit him with garbage again.</p>
<p>At the very least, it makes Sylvain feel a little lighter to have something to think about other than his thighs. Definitely makes him feel less skeevy, too.</p>
<p>He pulls his phone back out to text Dorothea. <em>Hey guess what?</em> He sends her, <em>his name is Felix.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>hey ingrid<br/>i know you don’t play, but<br/>do you like any acnh villagers?</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Hmm, I don’t know, they all seem pretty cute?<br/>I suppose I like horses. So if there are horse villagers, I’d probably like them best?</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>ok</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Sorry, I haven’t really looked into it<br/>Why do you ask?</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>no reason</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Uh-huh<br/>Sure<br/>Spill, Felix</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>ugh<br/>i don’t know which ones i like and i need more<br/>i wanted your opinion because you don’t care<br/>horses helps</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Oh<br/>Well, you’re welcome then</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>thanks</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sylvain wakes up at two, ready to believe the previous day was a dream, but lo and behold, there’s Felix in his DMs, asking to come over and shop. He does the same the day after, and the day after that. They don’t talk about much, mostly just the game. This must be Felix’s first animal crossing game, if not his first game, because he keeps asking Sylvain what certain NPCs are for, how to get reactions, how to breed flowers… so many things that would be familiar to a series veteran or at least self-explanatory to someone who’d played a video game before.</p>
<p>It’s fine though. Sylvain (courtesy of Bernie) has an overflowing bookmark folder filled with tutorials, inspo, and QRs. But it makes Sylvain feel so warm and bright when Felix asks for a shirt or a couch and Sylvain can just say <em>“Oh I have extra, let me come over and give you one,”</em> and get a single curt <em>“Thanks.”</em> in return.</p>
<p>A few nights after he first came over, Felix is cataloguing Sylvain’s entire inventory, and Sylvain is trying to convince Felix to just <em>take</em> the katana he got from Gulliver, it’s basically the only sword in the game, Felix’s username is Blue<em>Saber</em>, for fuck’s sake, when Sylvain’s father bursts into the room. Sylvain stiffens in panic and kills the connection, but he doesn’t wipe the smile off his face quite fast enough.</p>
<p>“I see you’re in a good mood tonight,” Marcus says, glaring pointedly at Sylvain’s switch. “Clean up. Dinner is in an hour.” He shuts the door behind him.</p>
<p>Sylvain forces himself to make several deep breaths. “Would you stop fucking doing that?” he asks the empty room. He looks down at his switch’s dark screen and sighs. “Shit, sorry Felix.”</p>
<p>Felix is blowing up the discord asking what the fuck happened, and all Sylvain can give him is <em>sorry, I panicked. my father says I have to eat dinner with him and mom.</em></p>
<p><em>shit dude, </em>Felix replies. <em>that sucks</em>. <em>i know the feel.</em></p>
<p>With a sigh, Sylvain puts his phone away. He’d been hoping they didn’t have that in common.</p>
<p>An hour later, Sylvain is at the table in a collared shirt he doesn’t want to wear, staring down his mother’s rendition of some gratin she got off Blue Apron. “I hope you enjoy it,” she says, smiling at her husband. “I couldn’t find the cheddar, so I had to use a substitute.” She glances sharply at Sylvain, and he starts to sweat. They both know exactly where the cheese went.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will be delicious, mother,” he says. He takes a bite. It is not, but it’s also not something he was ever going to like in the first place.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Marcus takes a bite of his own and frowns. “It’s lacking, but that’s nothing you could have foreseen.”</p>
<p>So that’s the tone of the night, huh? Great. Sylvain sits up a little straighter and takes another bite. If he has food in his mouth, they can’t make him talk.</p>
<p>“What’s the occasion, then, Sylvain?” His mother asks, delicately nibbling on her own dinner. “We barely see you, you’re in your room all the time. I hope you’re studying hard.” She stares him down until he swallows.</p>
<p>“I’m keeping up,” he says. “I think my teachers are struggling, and so the workload is less than last semester.”</p>
<p>“At what we’re paying?” His father scoffs. “It better not be.”</p>
<p>Sylvain grits his teeth “There’s a pandemic. Many of my professors have kids and schools are closed.” He regrets the sentence as soon as it’s out of his mouth. This is a fight he doesn’t want to start.</p>
<p>“Oh please.” His mother takes a sip of wine. “We have you at home and you don’t interfere at all.”</p>
<p>Sylvain takes another bite. He does not point out that there’s a decade of difference between him and a grade-schooler.</p>
<p>“I should call and complain!” Marcus continues. “It’s ridiculous, using this liberal farce as an excuse to close schools.”</p>
<p>Sylvain bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from talking back. His old man sounds like a cartoon villain sometimes.</p>
<p>“But,” Marcus adds, “I don’t want to ruin my appetite talking about current events. Sylvain!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Sylvain gulps.</p>
<p>“We know that these restrictions are quite hard on you. You’ve always been so… social. And so your mother and I think that you should be able to talk to someone closer to your own age. Of course—” Here he gives Sylvain his best sickening CFO grin. “—I would love to talk business with you, but I know you’re busy with your degree, and need to, ah, ‘destress’ sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Where is this going,” Sylvain says carefully, trying not to look too much like a cornered animal.</p>
<p>His father pulls out his wallet and slides a small picture across the table. He gives Sylvain a nod, and Sylvain picks it up. It’s a girl with white-blond hair on a beach, wearing a straw hat and a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Her name is Lysithea,” Marcus says. “You were to meet her in Florence in March, but, well,” his voice drops almost to a growl. “We all know how that turned out.”</p>
<p>“Your father and I met her and her parents several summers ago, when you were still in high school. She’s the Ordelias’ youngest daughter? You remember, of course, although you never did meet them. A shame, too,” his mother says. “Her parents were so looking forward to meeting you.” She reaches across the table, takes his hand, and smiles. “She’ll make a lovely girlfriend. Perhaps even a wife someday? You know how much I want grandchildren.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looks from the picture to his parents and back again. He yanks his hand back. “She doesn’t even look legal!” He says before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>“Watch your tone, Sylvain!” Sylvain’s father barely raises his voice but it’s enough to make Sylvain shrink in his seat a little. “She’s nineteen, I assure you. Studies physics and chemical engineering, not that she’ll need it, eh?” He gives Sylvain a wink. “You have a job waiting at our company after we graduate, and I’m assured you’ll move up the ranks quickly enough. You’ll have more than enough to support a family.”</p>
<p>Sylvain stares across the table in shock. He’s had a lifetime of his parents’ bullshit but they still manage to surprise him, even after twenty-three years. He barely cares what they do to him, but bringing another person to it is a new low. “May I be excused?” he says, picking up the photo and pushing back his chair.</p>
<p>“You may,” his mother replies, with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Her email is on the back,” Marcus says. “Do try to make a good impression.”</p>
<p>Sylvain grunts in response.</p>
<p>“Sylvain?” His father’s tone is stern and dangerous.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Sylvain says, then hurries to his room.</p>
<p>He shuts his bedroom door behind him and slides to the floor, fighting the urge to vomit. He won’t date this girl, but he should at least email her, right? Warn her to run, if she can? She doesn’t deserve this. Really, neither does he, but what can you do?</p>
<p>Sylvain picks himself up off the floor as his parents start shouting at each other. He puts on his headphones to drown it out, pulling up Spotify on his laptop. After another thought, he also pulls up Amazon.</p>
<p>He needs to get a lock for his door.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>you guys wanna watch a movie?</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Correct me if I’m wrong, but you said you’d be unavailable tonight.</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber:<br/></strong>yeah i was hanging out with jose<br/>he ditched me to go eat with his folks</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>Well my opinion of him just dropped several points</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>nah don’t do that<br/>i don’t think he wanted to<br/>but I’m free now, so<br/>movie</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Excellent!<br/>If you do not wish us to judge him, then we will not.<br/>Do you have any suggestions?</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>How To Train Your Dragon</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>yes</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>Well, it’s not my first choice.</p>
<p><strong>KnightOfLuin: <br/></strong>How To Train Your Dragon or nothing</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>yes</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: <br/></strong>I suppose I am outvoted.<br/>I will enjoy the pleasure of your company nonetheless.<br/>Felix, will you find a link?</p>
<p><strong>BlueSaber: <br/></strong>done<br/><a href="https://www.amazon.com/Train-Your-Dragon-Dean-DeBlois/dp/B079J3XK9Y">https://www.amazon.com/Train-Your-Dragon-Dean-DeBlois/dp/B079J3XK9Y</a></p>
<hr/>
<p>Sylvain stares up at his ceiling in the dark, cursing his own deliberate destruction of his sleep schedule. He doesn’t want to be awake. He doesn’t want to think about Lysithea or his father’s company. He doesn’t want to think about anything anymore.</p>
<p>Horrible thoughts rattle around in his head. He should probably call someone, at least until he can sleep. But if he wakes Dorothea she’ll kill him or, worse, drive down here. He loves Bernie, but it’s hard to talk about his problems with her because she gets so upset so easily. She’s been getting a lot better, but Sylvain doesn’t have the energy to calm her down tonight. Let’s see… who else does he even know? Linhardt? Mercedes from his grad program?</p>
<p>He scrolls through his contacts. He has some good friends he can’t wake, a bunch of one-night stands he doesn’t talk to and… Felix.</p>
<p>His hand hovers over Felix’s name. They just met, he shouldn’t talk to Felix about this, but…</p>
<p><em>hey</em>, he types, <em>sorry for bailing earlier</em>.</p>
<p>Felix’s reply is shockingly fast. <em>parents suck, don’t worry about it</em></p>
<p>Sylvain doesn’t know what to say next. He types and deletes three messages, until Felix interrupts him.</p>
<p>
  <em>you ok?</em>
</p>
<p><em>no</em>. Sylvain chokes back a sob. <em>it’s more fucked up than you think it is.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>…do you wanna talk about it?</em>
</p>
<p>And yet, he really doesn’t. <em>can you just like, call me? and talk about something?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>like what?</em>
</p>
<p><em>literally anything</em>. Sylvain doesn’t care at this point, he just can’t be alone in his head.</p>
<p>Felix calls, and Sylvain startles and drops his phone on his face. “Hang on! Hang on,” he says. “I need headphones.” He fumbles for his headphones in the dark and puts them on. “Ok, hello.”</p>
<p>“You sound like shit.”</p>
<p>Sylvain tries to laugh it off. It does not help his case.</p>
<p>“You said literally anything, right?” Felix asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sylvain chokes out. “Literally anything.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. Ok.” Felix pauses. “I watched How To train Your Dragon with some friends earlier and it’s the worst fucking movie.”</p>
<p>What? Sylvain raises his eyebrows. Everyone loves that movie.</p>
<p>“Everything about it is great, especially the dragons and the main dude’s flaming sword from the second one. And you know what I don’t have?”</p>
<p>“A dragon?” Sylvain asks.</p>
<p>“No, a flaming sword!” Felix sounds really worked up about this. “I deserve a collapsable flaming sword.”</p>
<p>One corner of Sylvain’s mouth twitches. It can’t be called a half-smile, maybe a quarter at most. “You’re really into swords, huh?”</p>
<p>“I fence,” Felix replies. “I fence a lot, and I own a lot of swords. And you, lucky bastard, get to hear about every single goddamn one of them.”</p>
<p>Oh, this is perfect. Sylvain pulls a blanket over himself. “Will there be a test?”</p>
<p>Felix snorts. “Sure fucking will, so don’t you dare fall asleep on me.”</p>
<p>“I make no promises,” Sylvain replies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The most important piece of info I learned while writing this fic is HTTYD is free if you have prime.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/amairylle">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle">Pillowfort!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>